Until the end
by janetheknightofjustice
Summary: It all started when Ursula doesn't want to date Joey anymore and Phoebe interferes. They both fall in love with each other, but neither one of them knows. Rated T: just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Just wanted to say thank you for the review on my first fic (_TOW they came back)_!**

**So in this fic... Only some parts really happened in the series!**

**The first chapter takes place in season 1 episode 17 TOW Two parts (2).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What just happened?**

Phoebe's POV

_What am I doing? _That was the only thing on my mind. I was walking back from my visit to my sister. She gave me the sweater that Joey brought her. I couldn't believe. She didn't want to date him anymore. _Why wouldn't she call him back?_ I was upset. Joey didn't come to my birthday party last night. He was out with Ursula. I swore to myself as put on the sweater. I stumbled my way to Central Perk. A white cloud hit my face as I exhaled. We were in the middle on February but it was still a bit cold. I looked inside the coffee shop and saw Joey. He was sitting by the counter, plucking flower petals. It hurted me to see him like that. I've known him for a few years now... He was a really nice guy. _He deserves someone better than Ursula. _I walked inside our favourite coffee shop and took off my jacket. I slowly walked over my friend.

"Hey.", I said.

"Urs!", his face brightened up as he got up, "What are yo doing here? I've been trying to call you."

He looked so happy to who he thought was Ursula. My hands were sweaty.

"Listen... Um...", I started, not sure how to tell him that his girlfriend dumped him.

He keeped on talking about something Ursula said under a bridge. I started fidgeting. I walked towards the orange couch so hide it. He followed.

"Why? Is it because I'm friends with Phoebe?"

My heart stopped. _What if...?_

"If it was... Would you stop hanging out with her?"

The expression on his face changed. _Oh my God. _

"No... No! I couldn't do that."

I tried to keep an emotionless face. Even thought Joey didn't come to my surprise birthday party that the rest of the gang prepared, he would still pick me over Ursula. I could feel the top of my ears getting hot.

"Then yeah! It's Phoebe.", I lied, "It's either her or me."

"Then I'm sorry...", he said before he sat down, "You know... Even if we're breaking up. You've never looked to beautiful."

"Really?"

He leaned in and kissed me. His surprisingly soft hands pulled me closer to him. His free hand was on my back. A shiver ran down my spine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. He tasted like strawberry. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. _Why am I feeling his way?_ He pulled away and smiled. Joey has the most charming smile a guy could have. His perfectly straight teeth and the cute dimples on each side of his cheek. He got up and slowly walked away. _Oh my God! _I dropped myself on the couch, touching my lips.

"Pheebs?"

_Crap. He knows I'm Phoebe!_

"Yeah?", I said as I turned to face him.

He simply smiled at me and left, leaving me there smiling at myself. _I am in love with Joey._

* * *

**So this was my first fic with point of views! :D**

**For the next chapter, it'll be Joey's POV.**

**Should just continue the story or do the same scene again?**

**REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVOURITE **

**- Jen xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY chapter 2!**

**I want to apologize for the length of this chapter...**

** I know it's short. I just don't know where I'm going with this yet...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oh my God!**

Joey's POV

As soon as I got out of the coffee shop, I ran as fast as possible to my apartment. My throat was getting dry and my hands were shaking. The apartment was empty. _Guess Chandler is out with Ross._ I lied down on the couch with my shaky hands on my face. _Oh my God! I kissed Phoebe! _I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I sat up and checked my messages. Chandler left me a message.

_Hey Joey! Come to the hospital. The monkey choked on some scrabble pieces!_

I quickly grabbed my jacket and ran off again. I called a cab and headed towards the hospital. For a moment there I forgot about what happened earlier with Phoebe. I looked outside the window and watched people dragging their way back home. It was around 5 o'clock. As I arrived to the hospital, another cab pulled up and a beautiful women with a long black coat stepped out. _Phoebe. _I gave her a small smile and ran into the hospital. She followed behind. We were alone in the elevator. My heart started to pound. I looked at Phoebe who was looking down.

"You okay Pheebs?", I asked.

"Hm..?", she looked up, "Yeah. I'm doing great."

We ran into the room the nurse told us. Ross' monkey was okay now. Phoebe was standing behind me. I felt her breath on my ear. My body stiffed up right away. I've never felt that way before. One of her hands were on my back. I looked at her and saw Phoebe smiling at me. _Wow. _I didn't realized that I was staring at her until everybody was fawning over the monkey.

I went for a walk in the park. I sat near a fountain. I took a look at my watch. _Shit. I have a date. _I didn't even know what her name was. I went to the restaurant where we were supposed to meet up. A young women in a red dress was standing there.

"Hey Joey!", she smiled at me.

"...Hey.", I replied.

The date went smoothly. She was crazy about me. I could have brought her home with me, but I wasn't in the mood. Phoebe was the only person on my mind. I sent my date home and walked back to my apartment. My mind keeped replaying the kiss we shared. I shivered. I could still feel her soft lips on mine. I shook my head. _What's wrong with me?! _I stepped inside the room. Chandler was watching TV with Phoebe. He turned towards me.

"Hey Joey! How was your date?", he asked.

"Um...", I started.

I looked over at Phoebe. She had her beautiful hair down.

"It was okay... I'm going to take a shower.", I continued.

I let the hot water hit my face. I couldn't believe it. It was at that moment that I knew... The reason why I was running after Ursula...

_I'm in love with Phoebe._

* * *

**I honestly have no idea where I'm going with all this... **

**Please review/follow/favourite! **

**-Jen xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chapter 3! **

**So I've decided to keep the chapters short and sweet. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: My head is spinning**

My heart nearly stopped when Joey came in. He quickly ran into the bathroom before I could say anything. _What just happened?_ I looked over at Chandler's, he just returned to his show. I got up and walked towards the fridge, looking for something to drink as a distraction.

"Hey Pheebs."

I hit my head on the top of the fridge. Chandler's voice scared the hell out of me.

"Hey hey. You okay back there? Mind getting me a beer?", Chandler asked without turning back.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm okay. Sure.", I blabbered.

I took two cans of bear, sat back down next to my friend handed him his beer. _I need to talk to Joey. _We continued to watch the show, but I didn't pay much attention to it. My hands were sweaty. Chandler noticed and looked at me.

"You sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all evening.", Chandler said.

I was acting weird. Every time I saw Joey... My heart beats so fast that I thought it would shoot right out of my chest. I heard a click. Joey got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked out as he ran his hand in his almost dry black hair. _Wow. _His muscular chest was still wet. Joey walked straight into his bedroom without saying a word and shut his door.

"What's up with him?"

"I. don't. know.", I replied, confused.

After a few sips, Chandler went to take a shower. I was getting nervous. _What if Joey comes out of his room? _I couldn't bear the thought of being alone in the same room as him anymore. Just yesterday, he was just Joey Tribbiani my friend, but now he's Joey Tribbiani the guy I'm in love with. _Maybe it's because of the kiss, right? _Joey was the biggest womanizer I know. _Yeah. That's definitely why. _I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Joey never got out of his room, even when Chandler offered him pizza. Something was definitely wrong and I wonder what it was. Later, Chandler wanted to play Truth or Dare. _Better avoid that. _I made up a lame excuse so I could leave.

"Listen, Chandler... I would love to stay and play but I have to go home... to... Check on my grandma! Yes. Check on my grandma."

_What the hell was that?! _He looked at me suspiciously, but told me it was okay. So I left.

I spent the whole way home thinking about Joey. I shook my head. _Stop it Buffay! It was just a kiss. _

I tried to convince myself that it was just a simple kiss, but it wasn't.

* * *

**Weeeeeeellll, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review/Follow/Favourite **

**- Jen xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 baby! :) **

**I would like to thank Howyoudoinuglynakedguy, Mystery Girl 911 and littleblackcurlyhair for reviewing! So glad you guys like it **

**Also... I wanted to tell you guys that I'm actually planning the wedding for my other fic... so that might take a while...**

**Anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: How did all this happen?**

I woke up in the middle of the night to get something to eat. My stomach was growling. I didn't eat anything since lunch the day before. I walked out silently to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Gaaaahh.", I jumped, "Chandler! What the hell?! You scared the heck out of me!"

"Well I just got out of the bathroom... What's up with you?", he said as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"I'm fine."

I grabbed myself a bag of chips from the counter, headed to the couch and turned on the TV. Chandler rubbed his eyes and sat next to me. He looked at me for quite a while until he decided to talk to me.

"Seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing.", I lied.

"I know you Joey. What's wrong?",he repeated.

I sighed. _Should I tell him? _Chandler is the nicest guy I know, but I didn't know if he could that it seriously. I hesitated a bit.

"...I kissed Phoebe.", I said without looking at him.

"You WHAT?!"

"I kissed Phoebe.", I repeated," Look it's not a big deal. Alright?"

"Hey Joey. It Is a big deal. It's not just any girl. It's Phoebe we're talking about here."

"I know."

After a few minutes of silence, Chandler turned off the TV and stood in front of me. _Here goes Detective Bing again. _I was about to suffer the "Chandler interrogation" again. I took a sip of water to clear out my dry throat.

"How do you feel about it?"

_How DO I feel about it? I don't know actually. _My feelings were messed up. I wasn't even sure how I felt about all of that anymore. Was I ready to talk to Phoebe again? Is this going to ruin our friendship? I had no idea.

"I think I'm in love with Phoebe.", I said looking at my best friend with worried eyes.

Chandler simply smiled at me like he knew how it was going to end. He tapped me on my shoulder and walked back to his room.

"Everything will turn out nicely. Just wait and see.", he said before closing his door, leaving me all alone in the living room.

_Just wait and see? What is that supposed to mean? _I ran my hand through my hair and went back to my room. I couldn't sleep. Phoebe was on my mind. Her beautiful blonde hair, her big blue eyes and her laugh occupied my brain. I smiled. She is the most beautiful women I know. _I wonder what she thinks about me? ... She probably thinks I'm just some playboy. _I shook my head and closed my eyes. _Of course. That's what she thinks._

_She'll never fall in love with a guy like me._

I stayed up for another hour and fell asleep. I thought I was never going to be good enough for her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**-Jen xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo! I'm back, baby!**

**Ehehe enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You have 1 new message**

I woke up the next day next morning with a huge headache. I've been thinking about Joey all night. The kiss keeped replaying in my head. I could still feel his lips against mine. I stared at the clock for a few seconds before I finally decided to get out of bed. I groaned and left my what I used to call comfortable bed. I made myself a cup of coffee and checked my phone for new messages.

"You have one new message.", said the cold robotic voice.

_Who could it be? _I sat down on mu couch and played attention. At first, I heard someone moving around on the other line.

"Uh. Hey Phoebe." It was Joey. "Uh... I'm sorry. You're probably not awake yet. Um. Do you mind coming over later? I need to talk to you."

_Um... Okay... _I sat there for the next couple of minutes in confusion. _Why does he want to see me? _I got dressed. I was wearing a long black dress, a white shirt with a light brown sweater over it. I tied my hair into a tight ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror one last time before I headed towards the corner of Grove and Bedford street.

I was getting more and more nervous as I arrived to my destination. _He probably wants to hang out. _I hoped that it wasn't anything about the kiss we shared the day before. I took a deep breath and knocked. Everything that has been bothering me went away as soon as I saw Joey. He smiled and let me in. I hoped Chandler was there.

"Hey Pheebs.", he said warmly.

"Good morning Joey. Where's Chandler?", I said as I scanned the room.

"He's not here. He's at Monica's.", he said closing the door behind him.

I tensed up. I hoped he didn't notice it.

"Sit down. I'm just going to take a quick shower.", he invited.

I didn't move. My heart was beating a so fast that I thought my heart was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Pheebs!", he snapped his fingers, bringing me back to earth, "You okay?"

_No everything was not okay. _I wished I could tell him that but I couldn't. I was afraid.

"Yeah. Sorry. Still sleepy.", I said as I sat down.

"Alright then... Just give me a minute.", he said before going into the bathroom.

_Maybe I should go get Chandler... _I was just about to get up when someone came in. I looked up.

_Thank God. Chandler._

"Mornin' Phoebe.", he smiled, "Just getting my briefcase."

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Chandler!",I called before he walked out.

"Yeah?"

"Um... Do you know why Joey wants to talk to me?", I asked.

He smiled to himself and sat down next to me with his briefcase resting on his lap.

"What happened yesterday?", he asked.

_He knows? Joey told him? _He continues to smile to himself. Joey definitely told him. Chandler is a good friend. We make each other laugh like crazy people. We are pretty much alike. Except maybe the fact that his childhood wasn't as bad as mine, but I guess having a gay cross-dresser and an erotic writer as parents is pretty bad. I love Chandler to death. We know each other too well. He would notice if I lied to him.

"We kissed.", I said, avoiding Chandler's eyes.

"How do you feel about Joey?", he asked.

"I..."

At first, I was afraid to tell him. Chandler is a sweet guy but he can really be judgemental sometimes. I looked at him. He looked at me like if he already knew what my answer would be. I knew he knew something I didn't know about.

"I...",I started, "I think I'm in love with Joey."

* * *

**Tadaaa! :)**

**Don't forget to review! **

**-Jen xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Just wanted to say that I love to read you reviews... So Don't forget to do that!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Red cheeks**

Joey's POV

I was taking of my clothes when I hear someone come into the apartment. _Chandler! _I started to freak out when I remembered that Phoebe was also in the living room. I was so scared that Chandler would accidentally tell Phoebe about how I felt.

After our conversation the night before, everything Chandler said got me thinking a lot. _What if I do tell Phoebe and everything is okay? _I was sure at that moment that I was in love with her. _But on the other hand... What if she rejects me? I will lose my best friend. _I couldn't risk that. I thought about ease dropping on them but I decided not to. I trust Chandler enough.

I got into my shower. I took a long deep breath as the hot water hit my face. _What if Phoebe likes me too?! _I had to talk to Chandler about it.

I put my clothes on and looked at myself on the mirror.

"Alright buddy. Show time.", I said to myself.

I was worried about staying in the same room alone with Phoebe. I opened the door and found her standing near the kitchen counter.

"Was Chandler here?", I asked.

"Um. Yeah. He just came by to get his work stuff."

_Maybe she does like me... _I smiled and invited her to sit down, but I soon regretted that. With her sitting so close to me made me incredibly nervous. I felt my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. My stomach was filled with butterflies. She was so beautiful that day. Not that she wasn't usually, but I guessed it was my feelings that were acting up. I shuffled nervously.

"You okay Joey? Your face is all red.", she said, "Are you sick?"

"N-no.", I said as I covered my cheeks, trying to hide the redness.

"Are you sure?"

She is the sweetest and the most caring girl I've ever met. Of course, Monica is too but that's different. Phoebe seemed to care a lot more about me than the others. For a little while there, I thought she maybe was in love with me too.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay...", she said, not convinced at all. "So what did you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hangout with me today.", I lied.

It was the first time that I was afraid of getting rejected, the first time I was afraid to actually tell a girl how I felt about her. I looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah! Sure, of course! Who wouldn't want to hangout with Joey Tribbiani.", she laughed.

_Phoebe Tribbiani... Sounds good. _

Her laugh is the most amazing sound that I've heard. I couldn't help but smile. She is so adorable. I wished I could kiss her at that moment. It was the perfect timing, but my fear of seeing her freaking out and running out on me restrained me.

"Wanna go to Central Perk?", I asked her.

* * *

**End of chapter 6!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**PS. Yes... I know it's been a long time since I've uploaded TOW they came back... Still trying to figure out how Joey's wedding would be like... So that might take a while...**

**-Jen xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I even got some on Tumblr which is awesome. Thank you!**

**This chapter is going to be Phoebe's and Joey's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Central Perk**

Phoebe's POV

I thought about what Chandler said on our way to Central Perk.

"Everything will work out just fine."

_What is that supposed to mean? _While we where heading down to our favourite coffee shop, where Rachel recently started to work at, I looked at Joey. He was smiling as we walked. Joey is really attractive. His hair is always perfectly styled. He's a little bit short but he's really muscular. I love how he follows his dream no matter what and doesn't care about what people say. His child-like personality made me feel young and happy again. Joey brought back the childhood I never had. I'm happy I meet him.

I noticed him staring at me when I wasn't looking at him. _Is there something on my face? _He held the door for me when we arrived to Central Perk. _What a gentleman. No wonder every girl runs after him._ He helped me hang my jacket and guided me to the orange couch where the whole gang normally hang out everyday. But not that morning.

Rachel was in the back of the shop. As she came back to the counter, Joey smiled at her. Sometimes, I thought he liked her. I mean... Who wouldn't? Rachel is a hot piece of ass. I guessed Joey didn't flirt with her since Monica told him to back off when she first moved in, but I knew that deep inside, he still wanted to.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Rach! How's your ankle?", I asked as I sat down.

"It's getting better.", she said, "So what are guys up to today?

"Just hanging out. Don't have an audition today. Oh! How about we out for lunch later? On me.", Joey said putting his arms around me and winked.

I shivered when his fingers brushed the back of my neck. I didn't understood why his touch made me feel this weak. I simply nodded. Rachel and Joey had a small talk. I wasn't sure what they were talking about. My mind drifted off. _Since when did I started to be this weak for a guy? _It was probably the first time in my life that I was going crazy for someone. I never thought that that someone was Joey Tribbiani.

"Enough small talk. You guys want anything? Coffee? Muffin?", Rachel asked.

"A muffin would be great! What about you, Pheebs?", he squeezed my upper arm.

I immediately froze. My words were stuck in my throat. Rachel and Joey looked at each other in confusion and then back at me.

"Uh.. Phoebe?", Rachel waved her hand to wake me up.

Joey's POV

Phoebe's been acting all weird since Chandler left that morning. _Did he tell her something? _She kept fidgeting. I felt her body freezing every time I touched her. Something was definitely wrong. She's hiding something from me. I could tell.

"Phoebe?", I looked at her as she woke up from her daydream.

"S-Sorry. I gotta go. I'll catch you later Joey."

She got up and ran out without her jacket. I looked at Rachel who was as surprised as me. Without saying anything, I got up. I grabbed our jackets and I ran outside too, hoping to find Phoebe. I looked left and right, searching through the crowd. I yelled out her name. She disappeared.

I looked around for a public phone. I had to call Chandler. I searched for a quarter. _Maybe there's one in Phoebe's jacket. _I dialled the number and waited for him to pick up. After a few rings, Chandler answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chandler. It's Joey."

"Hey Joe. What's up? Thought you were hanging out with Phoebe today."

"I was, but she ran out.", I paused, "Did you say something to her this morning?"

"What do you mean?

"Well she's been acting all weird. Did you tell her that I was in love with her?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then why is she like that?"

A few seconds past, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, he decided to answer me. I knew Chandler was getting uncomfortable. He was definitely hiding something.

"I don't think I can tell you, man.", he said.

"Tell me! I want to know why Phoebe is like that!"

"She will kill me if I tell you."

"No she won't. Tell me!", I insisted.

"She's in love with you."

_What?!_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next?! ;)**

**-Jen xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wanted to say that I'm so proud of this fic. Honestly... I like this one more than TOW they came back... Wish more people would review on this one though...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Where's Phoebe?**

****Joey's POV

_She's in love with me? _I keep repeating to myself what Chandler just said. My mouth opened but no words were coming out. _Oh my God!_

"Uh. Joey?"

I still couldn't find my words. All I heard were buzzing noises in my ears. My hand started to hurt. I was gripping so hard on the phone that I could see my knuckles turning white. My heart was beating so fast. My breathing got faster. _Phoebe is in love with me! _

"I shouldn't have told you...", he started to say with his guilty voice.

"Did she tell you?", I finally asked, interrupting him.

"Yeah.", he simply said.

After a few minutes, I've made my decision. I was able to relax my hand a bit. That day is one of the best days of my entire life. I was so happy! I couldn't believe it. I looked at Phoebe's coat. I couldn't help but smile. I had to find her.

"Chandler. I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell Phoebe everything.", I said before running off again.

_Where would she be?! _I went to her work. She wasn't there. I called Monica to ask if Phoebe was with her. Nothing. She wasn't anywhere. Not even at her grandma's. My lungs were burning from all the running I did. I sat down on a bench, looking through the crowd again. Desperately, I went back to Central Perk to look for Phoebe in case she came back. Still no sign of her. I sighed and decided to go back home, hoping to see her later.

I slowed my pace as I arrived near my apartment building. I thought about a few years earlier when I first moved in with Chandler. I couldn't help but grin at the fact that I actually tried to hit on Monica. _That god that didn't happen. _I was thankful that I've found Chandler's ad in the newspaper. I wondered that would have happen if I moved in with somebody else. I would have never met Phoebe.

I got to the top floor and walked towards the familiar hallway. I stood there for a second, looking at apartment 20's door. I stepped a bit closer to it. The TV was on. I didn't hesitate to open to door. It wasn't Phoebe.

"Ross? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Hey Joey! I got the morning off. What are YOU doing here?", he asked.

"I'm looking for Phoebe. You've seen her?", I said looking around in Monica's apartment.

"Nope Sorry.", he replied, moving his shoulders up and down.

I stepped back into the hallway. I was so tired. I took a step and pushed the door. I blinked a few times, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Phoebe was sitting on my couch.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Jen xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I've written this a week ago... I was just waiting for reviews... but you know... I only got one... so... yeah... anyways... I've also written half of chapter 10! I need review people! Even if it's mean or whatever... **

**-sigh-**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not a good hiding spot**

Phoebe's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were running down my cheeks as I ran away as fast as possible. I couldn't even sit next to him. I looked back and saw Joey bursting out of Central Perk. He was looking for me. I started to cry even more. It was hard to stay in the same room with him anymore. It was too much. I didn't want him to see me like this so I ran up to his apartment. _I hope he won't come back here for a while... _I needed some space. Joey was probably looking for me everywhere. I thought his apartment would be the last place he'll look in. His door was never locked so I pushed the door without hesitating and entered.

I went into Joey's room to get a blanket. I shouldn't have left my jacket at the coffee shop. The phone rang. _Who could that be? _I hesitated. I picked it up, hoping that it wasn't Joey on the other side. It was Chandler.

"Phoebe! What are you doing at our apartment?! Joey's looking for you!", he said.

_How the hell did he know that I was here?! _

"Um... I'm hiding for him?"

"Oh. Yeah. And our apartment is the best place to hide.", he said sarcastically.

"He's not going to look for me here.", I said, "Why are you even calling me for?"

"Well Joey called me ten thousand times... and... I told Joey...", he admitted.

"You WHAT?!"

I was so mad at Chandler. I thought I could trust him. I restrained myself from yelling at him. I took a deep breath and decided to let him explain himself.

"I'm sorry!", he said before I could say anything, "but I couldn't keep all this to myself! He's in love with you too!"

_Oh my God!_

"WHAT?!"

"He's in love with you, Phoebe." he repeated.

I was pretty sure Chandler was smiling. If he wasn't. I was. I was tearing up again. Hearing that made me so happy. I couldn't believe it. _He's in love with me! _I was laughing and smiling like an idiot. Thank God nobody saw that.

"Oh. My. God.", I said, laughing between each words.

"He's coming for you. I'm sure he's on his way home right now."

"Thank you Chandler.", I said.

"Always a pleasure.", he laughed, "Wish you all the best."

"Bye Chandler. See you later!", I said cheerfully.

"Bye!"

I never thought I would be in love with Joey. For me, he was always the guy that lives with Chandler but now, he was Joey, the guy I'm in love with. I was crying of happiness. I heard a noise in the hallway. I wiped the tears from my eyes. I got up and looked through the peephole. _Joey. _He went to Monica. I saw Ross sitting inn front of the TV eating chips. _Stealing food again. _I snickered. Everybody loves Monica's food. She's a great cook. I found it really nice of her to make me vegetarian food for me. I walked back tot the couch before he opened.

I wished I had a camera to take a picture of his face. I had to shut my lips together so that I won't laugh.

"Phoebe!"

He rushed his way towards me and gave me a huge hug. I love it when he hugs me. He's like the biggest teddy bear alive. I hugged him back. I wished we could stand there all day hugging each other forever, but we had something more important to talk about.

"Chandler called.", I whispered.

He pulled away. I thought he would freak out and everything but he didn't. He looked me in the eyes as he dropped my coat. His hand ran up my face and stroked my jaw line slowly. I felt my face getting hotter. What he said next sounded like music to me. It was the most beautiful thing I've heard.

"Phoebe... I'm in love with you."

* * *

**There ya go! Don't forget to review! **

**-Jen xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while hahaha. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this story :) Okay so in this chapter, we are now in season 5! Everything is going to be canon except for Phoebe's pregnancy. I am also done writing chapter 14 of TOW they came back but I don't know when I'm going to be able to update it... Super busy with all the school stuff...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Champagne and candles**

Joey's POV

Ross was getting married again... to this British girl named Emily. Rachel wasn't so happy about it. Everybody was getting ready for our trip to England. I was Phoebe's. We've been dating for about 4 years now. I still lived with Chandler, but I was always at her place. Monica has been going crazy about when we were going to get married. In fact, I was thinking a lot about it. _Ross is getting married, but he'll probably end up with Rachel. Monica and Chandler are definitely going to be together one day..._

Monica and Chandler were getting closer and closer everyday. I always knew that Chandler had a thing for her. If she starts to returns these feelings, he'd definitely fall in love with her.

Phoebe and I were doing our thing.: hanging out with our friends, going out on dates... We were the "perfect" couple. We never fight or disagree on anything.

I helped Phoebe pack her stuff, while Monica was back at my apartment packing my clothes. Phoebe grabbed my watch from her night stand. Before she handed it to me, I pulled her closer to me by her hips.

"Joey. I need to pack.", she smiled.

"What?", I said as I leaned in for another kiss, "I can't kiss my wonderful girlfriend?"

With that I kissed her. More passionately than the first kiss. I wanted to get married. Married to the women who was in my arms. _Phoebe Tribbiani. _It sounded so perfect. After we were done packing, we headed to Monica's for lunch.

While the girls were talking about Ross' wedding, I asked Chandler if I could talk to him in private. (meaning: our apartment... Which is clearly not a safe spot to talk in "private" from my experience.)

"It's important."

He got worried. I reassured him that everything's fine and I lead the way to our apartment. I closed the door behind us and sat on the barcalounger. Chandler was standing in front of me, still not convinced about what I told him a second before. I guess I could understand that. I never had anything "important to tell him since I first moved in.

"Can you just sit down?", I said.

"Not before you tell me what's going on.", he said as he crossed his arms.

"Just sit down, Chandler."

He snorted, but agreed.

"Alright look... I've been thinking...", I started.

Chandler had a confused look. I wasn't really sure about telling him about it. _Maybe I should tell Monica first... _That wouldn't be such a good idea. She would probably tell Phoebe. I sighed and sat a bit closer to Chandler.

"I'm going to proposed to Phoebe."

Chandler stayed silent for a second. I wasn't sure how he took it before he smiled at me. He gestured me to wait and left our apartment. Chandler came back a minute later with Ross. Ross was smiling too. They both sat down next to me.

"So you want to propose to Phoebe huh?", Ross finally asked after the weird awkward silence.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome! When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know... I'm actually going to find a ring later."

"Want some help?", Chandler asked.

"Nah. I'll know it's the perfect one when I'll see it."

_Hopefully._

Phoebe was a bit upset that we didn't get to have a room together. Apparently, it'll be less expensive if I shared a room with Chandler. I didn't mind at all. I love hanging out with Chandler.

I've found the perfect ring. It's simple yet elegant. The ring had a heart shaped diamond and "Phoey" graved inside. _She's gonna love it._

All I had to do now is figure out when and how to propose to her.

We arrived in London early in the morning. Chandler and I unpacked everything as soon as we entered our room.

"So... Did you find the ring yet?"

"Actually. Yes. Wanna see?"

"Of course!"

I grabbed the ring box from my jacket. I had to hide it from Phoebe during the whole trip. I opened the little blue box and showed it to him.

"Oh my God.", Chandler exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know.", I smiled.

"She's going to love it."

"Hope so."

I spent the next few hours in my room thinking about my proposal with the guys while the ladies were at the spa.

"I think I'll ask her at the altar, after your wedding... That's cute and romantic right?"

People always told me that I was romantic... but when it came to Phoebe, it's like if my brain stoppped working.

"Yes!", Ross clapped his hands together, "SO romantic!"

It was decided. I went down to the altar and set up some candles around before the guests arrived. Chandler came down and told me that the wedding was going to start in an hour or so. I went to the girls room to pick up my date. I straightened my tux and knocked.

"Girls! It's Joey!"

"Come in!", Monica shouted from the other side.

They were still getting ready. Monica was almost done. Rachel decided not to come. Guess she was still sad about everything that's going on.

"Phoebe's taking a shower."

"Alright. I need to tell you something anyways."

"Oh. My. God. You cheated on Phoebe!", Monica exclaimed.

"What?! No! I'm going to propose to her!"

"Oh my God! When?!"

"Later.", I smiled.

Phoebe finally came out of the bathroom. She looked beautiful in the bridesmaid dress. I couldn't even imagine what she'll look like in a wedding dress. She took my breath away. I was pretty sure Monica was grinning to herself as she left the room. Phoebe smiled and walked towards me.

"Wow. Phoebe, you look-"

"This is so exciting!"

"I know."

I took her by the waist ans kissed her. She probably noticed me smiling as my lips locked with her's because she smiled back. I pulled away and rested my forehead on her's.

"Ready to go?", I whispered.

"We still have a half hour...", she moaned.

I chuckled. _She has no idea what'\s waiting for her in my pocket. _I shook my head and headed to the door as I held her hands.

"Let's save it for tonight?", I winked.

Phoebe giggled and we walked our way to the altar.

Rachel arrived. Ross was surprise. I always thought that they would end up together again. Phoebe said that Ross and Emily are not going to last. Maybe she's right. Ross was in love with Rachel for many years and I don't think you can get over someone that fast.

The wedding went pretty well... except maybe the fact that Ross said Rachel's name and not Emily's. Everybody left for the buffet. While Monica kept Phoebe busy, I lighted up the candles that I installed earlier and "borrowed" a bottle of champagne from Ross' honeymoon suit. _He won't be needing it anyways... _

I looked around. Everything was perfect. I slowly walked to where Phoebe was. She was giggling with Monica. I have Mon a wink. She quickly understood and left Phoebe to go see Chandler.

"Phoebe. Come here, I want to show you something."

"Joey... I've already saw that "something" of yours.", she winked.

"No. Not THAT.", I laughed, "Come on. Close your eyes."

"Alright alright! This better be good!"

"Oh. It will.", I smirked.

I lead her to the altar and opened the door to lead her inside. Her eyes were still closed. Good thing she always trusted me. I held her hand as we walked to the middle of the aisles and I knelled down in front of her. I smiled as I got the ring box out.

"Okay. You can open you eyes now, babe.", I said.

"Oh my God. Joey-", she started a second after she saw me on my knee surrounded by candles.

"Pheebs. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I couldn't ask for anything better than you. You always make me laugh and never make fun of me. You make me the most happiest guy in the world. And now... I guess it's safe to say that you are the love of my life and I want to make you feel the same way. Phoebe Buffay... Will you marry me?"

She tried to fight back her tears. I smiled at her. I know her too well. I knew exactly what her answer was. She knelled down and looked at me in the eyes. Phoebe cupped my face and kissed me.

"Yes.", she said with teary eyes, "Of course I will marry you, Joey Tribbiani."

I kissed her like I've never kissed before. I pulled away and grabbed the ring from the box. The way she looked at it, I knew in that moment that I've found THE ring. I slid it on her finger and pulled her into one of my huge bear hugs.

I love her so much. I made a promise to myself that I'll never let her go.

**There! I hoped you enjoyed it. I had some trouble writing this one haha. Anyways...**

**REVIEW/FAVOURITE!**

**-Jen xx**


End file.
